PCA the next generation
by Classicgurl123
Summary: The gangs kids go to PCA
1. Chapter 1

The scene is a girl packing a suitcase she looks up to the ceiling in thinking mode counting with her figures all of a sudden a younger girl in pony tails runs into the room and jumps in her suit case

The little girl looks at the older one "Candace help me"

I looked at my little sister "Lindsey what's wrong ?"

Lindsey looks at her " Jake's after me and" before she can go on further a boy a little older then the oldest girl runs in and jumps on the bed and off "come here"

I watched my sister as she jumped out of my suit case and jolted out of the room followed by my older brother Jake but let me start at the beginning my name is Candace Matthews I'm 14 years old my parents name's are Chase and Zoey and as for my siblings that just ran out of my room Lindsey 12 and Jake 16 I love them to deaf but they argue over the dumbest things

All of a sudden my best friend in the world Megan Barret ran into my room and jumped into my suit case "what's up curly sue ?"

Let me explain my friends question my hair is extremely wavy which I blame my dad and his bushy hair for I looked back at my friend "hey I told you not to call me curly sue ?"

Meg looked up at me "I'm sorry so what's up ?"

I looked back at her "Well I'm wondering why my suit case is such a popular sitting place today"

Meg jumped out of my suit case as I let out a small giggle and continued to pack she then looked at me cross legged on the bed "How excited are you about this ?"

I looked at her "Super excited" this was my freshmen year and my dad had got a job as a teacher at this boarding school him and my mom had attended in high school and now so where we Meg and her little brother Josh's dad Michael had also got a job as a gym teacher which made my dad happy that his best friend since high school was going to be his roommate in the teachers dorms that had just been built on campus

I looked back at Meg "Yea we're going to be all on our own total freedom"

Meg looked back at me "Well not exactly our dad's will be there"

I looked at her "Really Meg our dad's are like big kids themselves my mom always says she feels like she has four kids instead of three"

Meg looks at me " you have a point my friend"

I smiled at her a little bit as we turned to see Lindsey past the door then Jake with Josh hoisted on his shoulders the Michael run past "Hey get back here"

Then followed by my dad "Hey no running in the house"

My mom then walked in carrying a laundry basket but not before yelling back at the group that had just ran down the hall "hey play nice"

She then walked into my room and sat the laundry basket down on a chair near my bed and sat down next to Megan "So are you girls ready"

I looked at my mom "Almost"

Megan then smiled over at my mom "So Mrs. Matthews are you going to miss us ?"

My mom reached over and pulled Megan into a hug "Yes I am going to miss you girls very much"

All of a sudden Lindsey runs back by the door followed by Jake with Josh still hoist on his shoulders and then my dad hoisted on Michael's shoulders

My mom looked at us while pointing toward the doorway "Not so much that"

We all smiled as my mom's Best friend and Megan's mom Lola entered the room she pointed back to the hall "What's going ?"

Before she could finish my mom looked at her "you don't want to know…did you get the information ?"

Lola looked at her "Right here baby" she threw the pamphlets onto the bed "Vegas here we come"

I looked up at them as they where acting like they where sixteen again "So ya'll get to go to Vegas while where stuck in school"

My mom scooted over to me as I was now sitting on the bed "Honey a good education is much more important then some stupid Vega's trip besides your father doesn't get to come either" I gave her a smile

The scene changes to later that night my dad walked in the room with pajama bottoms and a tee shirt where me and Meg where sitting on my bed also in our night clothes "Lights out in five"

I looked at him "But dad"

My dad looked at me from the door "No buts we have an busy day tomorrow have to get up early"

I looked at him "I know but you'll be the one we'll have to worry about waking up"

My dad looked at me "this is true"

Meg and I looked at him hopeful as he started walking back down the hall "But five minutes"


	2. Back To PCA

The scene changes to the next morning the clock beside Zoey and Chase's bed reads 5:14 a minute later as it turns to 5:15 the alarm goes of Zoey reach's over and turns it off then sits up on the edge of the bed rubbing her eyes she then looks back at her husband still asleep on the other side of the bed and lets out a small smile before shaking him "Chase wake up"

Chase rolled over towards her and opens his eyes "Can't I sleep a little longer"

Zoey looks at him as she gets up out of the bed and walks over to the bathroom "You sound like one of the kids now get up"

Chase kind of monks her as she closes the bathroom door then he makes his way out of bed puts on his slippers and walks out the bedroom door he walks down the stairs and down into the kitchen "I need some coffee"

He walks over to the coffee maker and pulls out a canister of founders coffee out of the cabinet and starts putting some into the coffee pot and walks back over to the stair's "Kid" before he can finish he hears a noise come from their living room he grabs a broom and walks over and swings open the door to see Candace, Lindsey, Jake and Megan and Josh who have spent the night sitting on the couch watching TV he rubs his head as Lindsey looks over "Hey daddy"

Chase smiles at her "Hey sweetheart" he turns back towards the stairs "Zoey get down here"

Zoey runs down the stairs and over to the door already dressed still trying to brush her hair "What ?"

Chase looks at her "I think I'm dreaming our children are actually up and dressed before noon" he then looked over at his wife that is about ready "Wow you're fast"

Zoey smiles at him "And now it's your turn" she turns to the kids "good morning"

Candace looks over at her "morning mom"

Zoey leads Chase back threw the kitchen as the door swings closed Chase can be heard threw the kitchen door "Since their already awake can I go back to sleep ?"

They hear Zoey "No now go get ready"

The scene changes to later that morning Michael and Chase are standing against the side of the car Michael looks over at Chase "Why did we have to leave at 6 ?"

Chase looks over at him "I don't know I was dragged out of bed"

Zoey overhears them as she puts some last things into the trunk of the car which is also pulling a C-haul and walks around to the side of the car "I told you last night"

Chase looks at her "told me what ?"

Zoey looks at him "When I came to bed I told you we where going to leave an hour early so we could go get Natalie and Nathan weren't you listening ?"

Chase looks at her "I was asleep for two hours before you came to bed you know I'll agree to anything when I'm asleep"

Zoey smiles at him "I know" she then walks back around the other side of the SUV

Michael steps over closer to him and playfully pinch's his cheek "yea that was a fun quality in high school and college"

Chase looks at him for a minute "Wait what did you make me do ?"

Michael smiles at him tips the baseball cap he has on and walks around the other side of the SUV

Chase follows behind him "What did I do ?"

The scene changes to the inside of the car Candace pock's her head up between Lola and Zoey "Mom I thought Uncle Dustin and Aunt Teresa where taking the twins ?"

Zoey smiles back at her "Well honey Dustin and I talked last night and we figured since it is on our way we would just take them"

Candace shrugs her shoulders and sits back as Chase climbs into the drivers side and Michael climbs in the passengers side of the SUV Chase holds up a coffee container "Ok the cars hooked up I've got my coffee and ready to go"

Zoey looks towards the back of the car where the kids are "lets hit the road !!"

The kids let out a cheer as they pull out of the driveway

The scene switches to a little while later it pans over a highway as the SUV it then switch's to inside and works it's way up from the back where Josh, Lindsey, Natalie and Nathan are in the back then Candace and Meg sharing an ipod and looking at a magazine along with Jake who is leaning against the window texting then Zoey and Lola in the next then finally Chase and Michael in the front seat

Chase looks over at Michael while still concentrating on the road "Hey what exit do we take ?"

Michael has a compose in one hand and a map laid across his lap "Ummm…if south is that way then"

Meg reach's up through the seat with her phone "Dad there's a navigation system built into my phone just type PCA into that"

Chase looks into the rearview mirror at Meg "Thank you Megan"

Michael looks at them "Hey when did my friends and family lose faith in my ability to navigate"

Lola looks at him "I think it was that time we went to the grand canon"

Michael looks at her "Well did that short cut not get us there faster"

Chase continues to look at the road "Yeah right to the bottom of it" he looks down at Megan's phone that already has PCA typed into it "Well according to this it's the next exit coming up"

They pull off the exit and Zoey sees the PCA entrance "Perfect there it is"

Michael looks down at his map and compose then out the window "Hey I think they moved the school"

Chase looks at him with an unbelievable look on his face "Yea that's what they did" he says sarcastically

They let out a cheer as they turn onto the campus


	3. New Friends and Old

The scene switches to the drop off area Chase is pulling stuff out of the C-Haul Michael walks over to the car that they have hauled to the school "Hey Chase"

Chase brings a couple more suitcases off the trailer "Yea"

Michael looks at him from the car "Want me to go ahead and take the car to the staff parking lot"

Chase throws him the keys to the car "Sure go for it"

Michael walks over to Lola who is standing on the side walk "Well I guess this is it"

Lola smiles at him "I guess so"

Michael looks at her "I love you"

Lola looks at him "I love you too"

They lean in for a kiss

A couple minutes later they pull away Michael rubs her face "I'll see you at Christmas"

Lola smiles at him "I know"

Michael looks at her "You and Zoey stay out of trouble in Vegas ok"

Lola looks at him "We'll try"

They hug again then Michael kisses her on the cheek and heads back to the car

Zoey and Chase stand from where they just saw Lola and Michael

Chase looks at Zoey "They act like it's the end of the world" He smiles at her for a minute in an unsure way and then falls over her shoulder "Don't go"

Zoey laughs for a minute "You'll be fine"

Chase lifts his head up and looks at her "I know it's just I'm going to miss you"

Zoey looks at him "I already do"

The lean in to kiss

A couple minutes later Candace walks up where their still kissing "Mom, Dad gross"

They pull apart and look at Candace and Megan and just smile

Chase looks at Zoey "Don't spend all my money in Vegas"

Zoey looks at him "Darn and I was hoping to fill up the car"

Chase gives her a look she smiles at him "Kidding"

Lola pokes her head around the side of the car "Zoe you ready"

Zoey looks at her "Yea" she then looks back at Chase "I love you"

Chase looks at her "I love you too"

They embarrass in a hug before she runs to the passenger side door opens it and starts to climb in Chase follows her and looks at her and Lola from his side "Okay don't put the cheap gas in the car and don't be afraid to call if it"

Before he can go on Zoey looks at him "Would you calm down"

Chase looks at her "I'm sorry but this car is like my forth child"

Zoey rolls her eyes and looks at him "We'll be fine see you at Christmas"

Chase looks at her "See you then have a safe trip"

Zoey looks at him "We will" she then closes the door as Lola starts up the car and they pull off

Chase looks back at the kids "Well when Michael gets back we'll get you guys moved in"

Megan looks over to see her dad that's walking back towards them "There's dad let's go"

They run up the steps Michael and Chase look at each other Michael hits Chase on the back "Well come on" they grab what the kids haven't plus their stuff and run off after the kids

The scene changes to the girls entering their room Candace looks at Megan " Oh my gosh look at this room"

Megan looks at her "How cool is this room ?"

Candace looks at her as she sits some things down on the single bed "I know I love this room" she looks back toward the door "hey dad hurry up"

Chase walks in covered with bags and rolling a suitcase "I'm coming" he puts some of the stuff down in the bed Michael walks in behind him also loaded down with stuff he puts it down on the floor

Megan runs to the window "Candace come here"

Candace walks over from where she's been talking to her dad "Yea"

Megan looks at her "look"

Candace looks out "Oh this is an awesome view"

Megan looks at her "And right above the tennis court you know what that means right ?"

Candace looks at her

Megan looks at her "Candace tennis court guys tennis practice"

Candace looks at her "Oh I hear you" they make a fist pound before turning back to see her dad and Michael looking at them "Ummm…which we would be watching purely for scientific reasons"

Megan looks at them "Oh yea"

Chase looks at them for another minute then walks over and gives Candace a kiss on the head "Well were going to go get moved in be good" they start heading for the door

Candace looks back "Later dad"

They hear Michael out in the hall "That would be a nice spot to put some curtains"

They then hear Chase as they exit the building "I was thinking stapling curtains"

A little while after that the girls are setting up their room when another girl walks in rolling a suitcase "Oh my gosh this room is amazing"

Candace looks up at her "Hello" she says confused

The girl picks up on her confusion "Oh I'm sorry I'm Allison your new roommate"

Megan looks at her "Oh nice to meet you"

Allison pokes her head back out the door "Mom in here hurry up"

A woman's voice comes from the hall "I'm coming honey hold on"

A boys voice comes from outside "Chill squirt"

The woman's voice comes from the hall again "Owen"

The boys voice comes again "Sorry Mom"

The women then enters the room carrying some more of her daughters stuff she looks up to see Candace and Megan "hello I'm Allison's mom Quinn and this is my son Owen"

Candace looks at her "oh"

Megan follows in behind her "cool"

Allison turns to them "oh mom these are my roommates" she turns to them "Oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your names"

Candace looks at her "Oh I'm sorry I'm Candace Matthews and this is my friend Megan Barret"

The women looks at them "Matthews and Barret" she notices Candace has curly blond hair and brown eyes while Megan has darker skin and short brown hair "Your fathers names wouldn't happen to be Chase and Michael would they"

Candace looks at her "How did you know who our dad's are ?"

The woman looks at them "I was friends with your fathers in high school"

Megan looks at her "Did you know our mom's ?"

Quinn looks at them "Depends what are their names ?"

Candace looks at her "Mine's name is Zoey and Megan's is Lola"

Quinn looks at them "Oh my gosh I was roommates with your mom's"

Megan looks at her "Really"

Quinn smiles at them "Which of course back then I was Quinn Pensky not Quinn Reese how are your parents I haven't seen them in ages what are they doing ?"

Candace looks at her " Well my mom is a real state agent and my dad is a biology professor"

Megan sits down beside Candace "And my mom is an actress and my dad is a gym teacher"

Candace looks at her "Actually our dad's are teachers here"

Quinn looks at them "really well I'm going to be the Chemistry teacher"

Candace looks at her "Cool well my dad and Meg's dad are around here somewhere"

Quinn looks at them "Well maybe I'll see them somewhere around then" She gets up off the bed and walks over to Allison "Sweetie are you ok here"

Allison looks at her "Yes mom"

Quinn gives her a hug "Ok well I guess I'll go help Owen move in then I'll see you later"

Allison smiles back at the door as her mom and brother exit the room " bye mom"

The scene changes to a little later Chase and Michael are playing pool in the teachers lounge Chase looks at the table " Ok if I make this hole what do I get ?"

Michael looks at him " If you make it I'll give you one of my children and if you don't ?"

Chase looks at him "If I don't" he thinks for a minute "I'll give you one child and Chester"

He begins to angle the pool stick all of a sudden a women screams out "CHASE, MICHAEL !!!" Chase misses the ball completely and scratch's

Michael jumps around "which child do I get ?"

Chase looks at him "Hey that doesn't count I was distracted" he then turns around "What's going" before he can finish her turns to see a women in Bermuda shorts and a pink tank top with glasses and short straight hair "QUINN !!" he runs over and embrace's her in a hug

Michael looks up from the pool table "Quinn? QUINN !!" he runs over and hugs her and Chase

Quinn try's to wiggle out from between them "can't breathe"

Chase and Michael let go Chase looks at her "Oh sorry"

Michael looks at her "So the great Quinn Pensky returns"

Quinn looks at them "Actually it's Quinn Pensky Reese now"

Chase looks at her "Oh my gosh you married Logan"

Quinn smiles at them "Yea I did we actually have a couple of kids now"

Chase smiles at her "Well how about we finish up our game and we'll go get some sushi and catch up ?"

Quinn smiles at him "Well I still need to move some things into my dorm and ill meet you guys at sushi rocks"

Michael looks at her "Well what dorm are you staying in ?"

Quinn looks at them "145 Thompson hall"

Michael and Chase look at each other then Chase looks back at her "Were in 142 Thompson Hall"

Quinn smiles at them "Cool were like right next door"

Michael smiles at her "I know right"

The scene switches to a little while later to a little later Chase, Michael and Quinn are sitting in sushi rox kazo walks over and set's a plate of tuna down at their table chase looks up "Thanks kazo"

Kazo looks at them " No problem it's just so good to see you all again"

As he walks off Chase looks at Quinn continuing the conversation "So anyway Zoe and I have three kids now Jake who's sixteen, Candace fourteen and Lindsey twelve"

Michael looks at her "And Lola and I have two kids Megan fourteen and Josh twelve"

Quinn looks at them "well that's nice actually I already sort have meet Candace and Megan"

Chase looks at her "really when ?"

Quinn looks at them "Well my daughter Allison is sharing a room with them"

Michael looks at her "Well that's pretty cool"

There's a mans voice from the other side of the restraunt who the recognize for miss pronouncing the word sushi

Chase looks at Michael "Oh no"

Michael looks at Chase "there's no way"

They both look to see Coach Keller sitting at a corner table

Chase looks "I can't believe he's still here"

Michael looks "I can't believe he's still alive"


	4. Chapter 4

The scene changes to the next night the lights are off in the girls room Candace is sitting on her bed with the computer open she is in her night clothes

The scene shows on the computer where she's emailing Zoey:

_Hey Mom,_

_The first day here at PCA has been pretty awesome, you should see our room it's pretty amazing and way bigger then mine at home._

She reach's over and eats a grape then continues

_It's 11:30 so Megan and my other roommate Allison are asleep like I should be lol. Our new roommate Allison is pretty cool a little hyper active though. Her mom said today that you and Lola roomed together in high school I think she said her name was Quinn. Dad got me to try sushi and I have to say for a dead fish it wasn't half bad. I'm so ready for my first day of classes tomorrow I can't wait to see what it's like. And…_

Before she can go on she hears a wailing out in the hall way

_Mom I have to go I think I just heard something out in the hall way._

_Love you bunches, Candace _

She then sends the email and closes her computer as Allison wakes up and turns on the light Megan sits up on the top bunk and looks over at Candace "What's going on ?"

Candace gets up off her bed and walks towards the door "I don't know"

She opens the door too see a skinny blond sitting outside their door her face in her hands

Allison pokes around from behind her "Isn't that our Dorm Advisor Lilly ?"

Megan looks at Lilly "What's wrong ?"

Lilly looks at them "My boyfriend just broke up with me" She falls down on the floor crying the girls look at each other then start to drag her into their room

The scene flips to the next day Jake, Candace and Megan are walking down the hall Megan looks over at Candace "That woman's crying kept us up all night last night"

Candace looks over at her " I know"

Jake looks at them "correct me if I'm wrong but aren't dorm advisors supposed to help us with our problems"

Megan looks at them "their supposed too"

Candace and them walk over to a door Candace looks at Jake and Megan "Come on guys I need to get some money from dad and we'll go get some lunch"

They walk into a classroom where Chase is standing in front of a class of kids they sneak over to Chase's desk as he continues talking to his class "For the forth time photosynthesis dose not have anything to do with photography Margaret"

A girl in the class gives a nervous as the bell rings

Chase gives a distressed look at the class "Just go"

All the kids jump up and run toward the door

Chase looks out the door as the class runs out "See you tomorrow" he walks back over to his desk running his figure's threw his bush of hair that he never had the courage to get rid off he then looks up to see the kids "hello"

Candace smiles at him as she runs over and gives him a hug "Hey daddy"

Chase looks at her "What do you want ?"

Candace looks at him "Money for lunch"

They walk back over to his desk and sit's down at his desk and pulls out his bill fold and holds up a twenty dollar bill "I expect this to by Jake's and your lunch and I want the change back"

Candace yells back at him as they walk out the door "Sure dad"

Chase sits back in the chair "I'm not getting it back"

The scene changes to later that night Chase is running his hand threw his hair as Michael enters the room Chase sits on his bed and falls back on his pillow rubbing his eyes Michael enters the room and walks over to his bed "Rough day"

Chase looks at him "You wouldn't believe how rough"

Michael looks at him "Can't be worse then being an assistant couch along side couch Keller I actually think he's worse then he was in high school"

Chase looks at him remembering the time couch Keller had his son bet him and Michael up after sushi rox burnt down [1] "Wow that bad huh"

Michael looks at him "Well lets just go to sleep maybe tomorrow will be better"

Chase reach's to turn out the light "I hope so"

The scene changes to later that night in the girls room you can hear crying in the hall way Candace shots up in her bed "That's it" she jumps out of bed

Megan looks at her from the top bunk "Where are you going ?"

Candace looks at her "To sleep in dad's room"

Megan jumps down off the bed as she walks out the door "Hey wait for me"

She runs out the door as the scene fades

[1] Zoey 101: _People Auction_


End file.
